Animal Boy's
by Uke's Prince
Summary: Semua beralasan, termasuk saat dimana kau melihat ku berselingkuh dan melakukan hal menjijikan itu! NEW SUMMARY! Mianhe kalau - kalau summary sama story nya tak sesuai harapan kalian.. ChanBaek / HunBaek little bit BaekJi - Review. DLDR . NO FLAMING!
1. Chapter 1

** Cast : Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; Oh Sehun**

** Disclmair : SM entertainment**

** RATE : M**

** Prologue **

**..**

**..**

Seorang lelaki mungil berjalan pelan di sekitaran gedung tua – tepat nya di kota mati Seoul yang sering kali di sebut dengan nama – **DIE CITY – **kedua tangan nya ia masukan kedalam saku jaket kulit, langkah kaki nya terdengar menggema terseret kerikil kerikil kecil

Mata bulan sabit berhiaskan _eyeliners _itu nampak memandang awas sekitar nya, dengan wajah tanpa ekpsresi lelaki mungil tersebut melangkah melewati gang yang di himpit oleh dua bangunan rubuh tak terawat, di ujung gang si lelaki mungil mendapati bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan terseok dengan penampilan kumuh dengan surai pirang yang kusut tak terawatt

Si lelaki mungil mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakan, ia nampak pucat tubuh nya menegang dengan tangan bergetar, ingin rasanya ia berhenti sekarang dan berbalik untuk lari dari tempat itu, namun alih – alih berhenti melangkah, lelaki mungil tadi malah semakin mempercepat langkah nya mendekati seseorang tadi

Tap..

Langkah si lelaki mungil mendadak berhenti di tempat, tubuh nya kaku mata nya sedikit mendelik ketakutan, pandangan nya lurus ke depan – tepat nya ke arah seseorang asing yang saat ini tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan membunuh, ajalnya telah menjemput..

"Siapa kau?!" teriakan dari seseorang – pemuda di depan nya membuat si lelaki mungil tersentak dengan getaran di tubuh nya yang semakin menjadi, wajah manis nya nampak seperti mayat

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki mungil di depan nya, seorang pria dengan tampang kumuh namun sedikit – err tampan? Nampak menggeram kesal, ia langkah kan kaki nya mendekati si mungil yang masih diam membeku di tempat

Tap..

Park Chanyeol – si pria kumuh sudah berada di hadapan Byun BaekHyun si lelaki mungil..

Dengan tatapan mata tajam nya, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan gerakan kasar membuat ringisan keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki mungil itu

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakan dari pria di depan nya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan

"C-chanyeol, aku merindukanmu~"

Kejadian nya begitu cepat, setelah mengatakan hal yang tak di mengerti Baekhyun dengan kekuatan yang ia punya mendorong Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan dirinya yang kini tengah menduduki perut pria tampan tersebut

Baekhyun mencondongkan wajah nya mendekati wajah Chanyeol yang nampak shock dengan mata nya yang membulat lucu, tatapan mereka bertemu setelah beberapa detik, kedua nya menampilkan tatapan yang sarat akan kehancuran, kesedihan dan keputusasaan

"Baekhyunie, aku – aku juga merindukanmu!"

**END PROLOGUE – OR NEXT?**

**..**

**..**

**Maaf mungkin kalian masih bingung sama FF yang aku buat ini..**

**Kalian yang sudah menangkap isi nya boleh mulai menebak di chapter 1 nanti kkkk~**

**Ini sangat jelek dan saya tau itu TvT**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Cast : Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; Oh Sehun**_

_**Disclmair : SM entertainment**_

_**RATE : M**_

_**Warning : Boys Love, Adegan dewasa dimana – mana, Bikin sakit mata saat membaca**_

_**Note : Disini saya mau menjelaskan sesuatu, FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu short movie – tidak bias menyebutkan nama – saya sangat menggilai shortmovie itu, walau durasi nya Cuma 29 menitan lebih namun para penonton dapat menyimak jelas maksud dari film itu~ dan saya terdorong untuk menyalin beberapa scene di film itu ke FF sayaa ini~ semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian ya nak /.**_

_**( Text Bergaris miring menandakan sebuah flashback dalam cerita )**_

**..**

Salah satu gereja terbesar di _seoul_ nampak sesak sebab di penuhi oleh berpuluh wartawan yang nampak sibuk memberi pertanyaan beruntun kepada setiap tamu yang di kenal masyarakat atau lebih tepat nya – selebriti, mengapa ada selebriti di tempat tersebut? Jawaban nya tentu saja karna salah satu teman mereka yang berstatus sama tengah mengadakan resepsi pernikahan super mewah

Resepsi pernikahan mewah itu sangat mengundang perhatian publik, sebab sang pemelai pria adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang sangat terkenal, beberapa album nya laris terjual, bukan hanya di dalam negri. Bahkan sampai luar negri, hebat bukan? Apa kalian penasaran siapa penyanyi terkenal tersebut?

Kalian akan tau jawaban nya segera..

"Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

Suara pastor mengheningkan ruangan gereja yang sangat luas itu, dengan nuansa serba putih yang menyejukan para sanak saudara menyaksikan dengan tatapan sendu dalam artian senang, mereka menautkan kesepuluh jari mereka, berdoa bersama demi kelangsungan resepsi sepasang pengantin yang tengah berhadapan di depan altar sana

"Sa – saya bersedia.." – Baekhyun menjawab gugup ucapan sang pastor membuat beberapa keluarga sang mempelai wanita terkikik lucu, berfikir mungkin Baekhyun – sang mempelai pria sedang menahan gugup karna terlalu senang mendapatkan istri secantik – Park Jiyeon

Walau ada kemungkinan bahwa apa yang mereka pikirkan sangat jauh dengan apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rasakan, siapa yang tau?

Pastor kembali mengucapkan janji – kali ini ia mengucapkan janji kepada Jiyeon – sang mempelai wanita, Jiyeon menjawab semangat saat ungkapan janji sang pastor terselesaikan membuat kikik lucu di tambah gelengan kepala dari beberapa kerabat, mereka tidak heran dengan kelakuan Jiyeon sebab gadis cantik itu memang terkenal sangat humble dan juga sedikit urakan – Yeah dia tomboy

**..**

Pesta pernikahan Baekhyun dan Jiyeon berlangsung meriah, semua berjalan sesusai rencana awal – acar meriah itu berakhir setelah tengah malam, beberapa kerabat ada yang masih tinggal, dan beberapa yang lain ada yang lebih memilih pulang

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Jiyeon tengah berada di kamar mereka, mereka memilih tinggal dengan orang tua – Jiyeon , karna mereka fikir akan menghabis kan banyak modal jika harus membeli rumah lagi, pemikiran itu di singgung oleh Ibu Jiyeon, wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan anak nya sangat hemat – atau cenderung pelit, membuat beberapa orang yang saat itu tengah berkumpul tertawa lucu – minus Baekhyun, pria mungil itu nampak malas tadi dan itu tak lepas dari pengawasan mata Sehun – sepupu Jiyeon yang baru datang dari negri paman sam

**..**

Jiyeon mengeringkan rambut panjang nya setelah memakai piyama bercorak panda, gadis cantik itu berjalan guna mengantung handuk, matanya mencari – cari keberadaan sang suami yang tak terlihat, pandangan Jiyeon jatuh ke pada balkon kamar yang temaram, disana ia bisa melihat siluet sang suami

"Hah, apa yang dilakukan nya disana?" – Jiyeon mendengus kecil sambil berjalan mendekati sang suami, dengan seringai menyebalkan gadis cantik itu berjalan mengendap ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun

HAP!

"GWWAAAA!"

Bakehyun berteriak seperti wanita dan itu sukses membuat Jiyeon terpingkal – pingkal, gadis cantik itu memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa, tak ada imej anggun menyertai karna saat ini Jiyeon justru nampak tengah berguling – guling di lantai saking lucu nya melihat wajah Baekhyun saat berteriak tadi

"YA! Park Jiyeon – kau mau membunuhku ya?!" – teriakan Baekhyun menghentikan tawa menyebalkan Jiyeon, gadis itu berdiri dengan urakan, dia mengulum senyum saat sudah berhasil berhadapan dengan suami mungilnya

"Wae? Kau keberatan ya? Ch siapa suruh melamun seperti itu?" dengan kibasan di rambut panjang nya, Jiyeon berbalik kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar di ikuti Baekhyun " – sebegitu cinta kah kau dengan pria itu sampai di malam pertama kita kau masih sempat – sempat nya melamunkan dia?"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir tipis nya beberapa centi, dengan hentakan di kaki – kaki kecil nya ia melangkah mendekati Jiyeon, menjambak rambut panjang gadis itu sampai membuat yang bersangkutan berteriak membabi buta " – Kau! Ish! Kenapa kau membahas dia?! Aku sudah susah – susah ingin melupakan nya kau malah membahasnya uhmb!"

Jiyeon memutar bola mata nya malas, setelah membenarkan tatanan rambut nya ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan garang " – apa aku tidak salah dengar ha? Susah - susah ingin melupakan? Tch jangan membuatku tertawa nona!" Baekhyun mendelik sengit mendengar penuturan Jiyeon, kedua tangan nya terkepal dengan muka memerah menahan gejolak amarah

" Kau! –" dengan kekuatan penuh Baekhyun mendorong Jiyeon keranjang setelah berhasil mencakar muka gadis cantik tadi, mereka berguling - guling di atas ranjang, saling menjabak, menendang, mencakar dan semacamnya

"Ya! Kau menyakiti Baekhyun!" – Jiyeon berteriak histeris, dan Baekhyun menyeringai bahagia karna berhasil membalas gadis cantik itu

"Arggh! Jangan menjepitku Jiyeon!"

"Rasakan!"

"Ahhh! Kakiku! Kakiku keraam kyaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh, membuat beberapa orang yang terngah berdesakan di pintu kamar mereka mengernyit

"Keram?" – Ibu Jiyeon melihat suami nya meminta penjelasan, dibalas kedikan bahu oleh sang suami pertanda bahwa ia juga tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Baekhyun di dalam sana

Sehun yang di paksa ikut menstalk kegiatan malam pertama Baekhyun dan Jiyeon – yang sudah jelas tak berhasil, hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan melihat tingkah kedua orang tua Jiyeon gah! Satu keluarga sama saja – batin nya

**..**

Di sebuah gedung rumah sakit yang tak terawat – terlihat sepasang kekasih berjenis kelamin sama tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit ditemani seorang dokter yang berjalan di depan mereka

" – jadi bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" pria berkulit sedikit gelap mulai membuka suara, satu tangan nya nampak menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang kekasih, ia sesekali melirik kekasih nya yang nampak pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua mata bulat itu

"Dia masih sering mengamuk, Jongin-ssi" – sang dokter berhenti di sebuah pintu besi, di ikuti oleh pemuda tan yang di panggil Jongin tadi, mereka menatap pintu di depan mereka dengan nafas tertahan, sang dokter yang sudah terbiasa pun nampak enggan membuka pintu besi di depan mereka

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo – kekasih nya. Yang kini kelihatan bergetar, dengan helaan nafas berat ia mengarahkan tatapan nya ke arah dokter tadi, mengisyarat kan sang dokter agar segera membuka pintu besi di depan mereka – dua orang menahan nafas, satu diantaranya nampak menatap kosong

Pintu terbuka..

Seseorang ada disana – diatas katil dengan kedua tangan terikat rantai di setiap sisi

Mata nya memandang ketiga tamu dengan tatapan tajam – namun sarat akan kekosongan

"H – Hai Park Chanyeol"

**TBC –**

**16\. 04. 2015**

**..**

**..**

**Thank's To Side, Reader and Reviewer**

**Don't Forget for Review Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Cast : Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; Oh Sehun**_

_** Disclmair : SM entertainment**_

_** RATE : M**_

_**Warning : Boys Love, Adegan dewasa dimana – mana, Bikin sakit mata saat membaca**_

_**Note : Di chap ini akan membahas beberapa flashback chanbaek, dan juga chap ini chap multi fluffy untuk Hunbaek ~ kkkk.. pertremuan chanbaek di waktu sebenarnya akan ada di chap depan, dan lagi lagi saya mau menjelaskan soal hubungan Jiyeon and Baekhyun, mereka tak lebih dari sahabat, untuk masalah pernikahan itu akan di bahas di chap 5 heheh, saya harap tidak mengecewakan semuaaa~ saranghae **__**…**_

_**( Text Bergaris miring menandakan sebuah flashback dalam cerita )**_

**..**

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang termenung di samping nya, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju seoul, setelah tadi bertemu dengan –Chanyeol yang tak lain sepupu kesayangan kekasih nya, mereka tidak banyak bicara, bahkan Kai yang mulai jengah pun berusaha tidak menambah buruk keadaan sang kekasih

"Kau ingin kita langsung pulang?" –Ucapan Kai menghasilkan lirikan kecil dari sang tercinta, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil kemudian melanjutkan acara melihat keluar jendela mobil –nya

Kai menghela nafas gusar, Kyungsoo tak seperti ini tadi –tepatnya sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjenguk Chanyeol di pusat rehabilitasi

Seandainya kejadian lima tahun lalu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin saja saat ini ia dan kekasih hati nya –Kyungsoo. sudah melangsungkan pernikahan yang meriah, semua nya berawal dari tragedy menyedihkan lima tahun lalu, antara Chanyeol dan seorang lelaki mungil yang sangat di cintai Chanyeol, masih hangat di ingatan Kai bagaimana gila nya Chanyeol saat tau orang yang di cintainya bercinta penuh nafsu dengan laki – laki lain di depan mata nya

**..**

_Chanyeol mengenderai sepeda motor ducaty nya membai buta, beberapa pengendara lain bahkan tak segan – segan memaki nya yang melintas seperti angin –tapi Chanyeol bahkan tak peduli dengan semua itu, saat ini ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di apartement nya dan sang kekasih, mungkin terdengar seperti, Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu ingin bertemu sang kekasih lalu akan melakukan ini dan itu, atau ia sangat merindukan sang kekasih yang bahkan belum genap sehari tak di temuinya_

_Tapi bukan seperti itu kenyataan nya, Chanyeol gila mengendarai motor nya karna ingin membuktikan ucapan sepupu mungil nya tadi, Chanyeol menyayangi Kyungsoo. tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya begitu saja omongan Kyungsoo mengenai hal – hal buruk yang menyangkut kekasih hatinya_

_Maka dari itu, Chanyeol ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang di katakan sepupu nya adalah lelucon, ch! Jika semua hanya lelucon, Chanyeol akan segera membalas sang sepupu, seperti mengatakan bahwa kekasih Hitam nya yang selalu di puji nya itu sedang bercinta dengan ganas di bilik toilet wanita, Chanyeol menyeringai sesaat memikirkan balasan untuk sang sepupu_

_Tapi semua itu akan dilakukan nya jika saja yang di katakan sang sepupu adalah lelucon_

_Bukan nya, suatu kebenaran seperti ini –_

"_BAEKHYUN!" –Chanyeol memandang tak percaya pemandangan yang ada di depan nya_

_Disana –tepatnya di sofa apartement nya dan sang kekasih, Seorang lelaki mungil tengah mengangkang dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian di hadapan seorang pria dewasa yang juga bernampilan sama, bisa di lihat Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas, sang kekasih merintih di bawah kungkungan si pria dewasa yang masih setia menusukan – penis nya kedalam anal Baekhyun –kekasih nya_

_Chanyeol bergetar dengan mata berkaca – kaca, kaki nya melangkah lebar mendekati Baekhyun dan si pria dewasa, satu tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat menimbulkan efek merah di tangan kekar itu_

"_BAJINGAN!"_

_BUGH!_

_Satu pukulan berhasil Chanyeol layangkan ke rahang si pria dewasa yang saat ini tengah tersungkur di bawah sofa, tanpa menunggu si pria dewasa bergerak Chanyeol kembali melayangkan tinju nya bertubi – tubi ke wajah si pria dewasa, menendang perut, memukul wajah bahkan Chanyeol tak segan – segan mengangkat kepala si pria dewasa dengan kasar dan membanting nya ke lantai apartement berkali – kali mengakibatkan banyak nya darah merembes dari kepala si pria dewasa yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut _

_Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Lelaki mungil tersebut hanya diam mematung berdiri di balik punggung Chanyeol yang masih saja memberikan beberapa pukulan kepada si pria dewasa yang bisa di pastikan sudah tak bernyawa lagi, shock? Ya tentu Baekhyun shock –dia tak mengira akan seperti ini kejadian nya_

"_C-chanyeol~" panggilan lirih Baekhyun menghentikan pukulan Chanyeol kepada si pria dewasa, dengan wajah memerah murka ia berdiri menghadap Baekhyun yang menatap nya dengan pandangan sendu, Chanyeol menggeram marah melihat ekspresi sendu Baekhyun. –benaknya bertanya, siapa disini yang tersakiti?_

_Dengan gerakan kasar Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membanting lelaki mungil nya ke lantai "Argh!" –tanpa perduli ringisan sang kekasih, Chanyeol mulai melepas seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan nya. Membuat ia juga polos seperti Baekhyun_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata nya yang membulat takut, pandangan mata indah nya turun ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng sedih_

"_Tidak.. hiks jangan –Chanyeol! Jangan seperti ini aku mohon!" –seolah tuli Chanyeol mulai berlutut di depan Baekhyun, membuka paksa kaki mulus sang kekasih membuat nya terbuka lebar, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan lubang surgawi milik lelaki mungil tercinta nya datar_

"_Chanyeol hiks jangan –maaf, maafkan aku! Aku bis- AKH!" –Baekhyun menjerit sakit saat Chanyeol tanpa bicara sudah saja menusukan –penis nya ke anal Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil yang di cintai nya menangis dengan jeritan pilu_

_Chanyeol menusuk anal Baekhyun membabi buta, bertubi bahkan terkesan kasar –dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit, Baekhyun menatap sendu Chanyeol yang ada di atas nya, tatapan mata lelaki jangkung itu kosong wajah nya terlihat datar –kesakitan Baekhyun bertambah melihat itu_

"_Maafkan aku.. –maaf maaf maaf.."_

**..**

" Maaf –Chanyeol maaf, Chanyeol –Chanyeol maaf! CHANYEOL!"

DEG

Baekhyun terduduk di atas ranjang dengan nafas memburu, wajah nya basah oleh keringat. –matanya berair, Baekhyun menatap sekeliling nya dengan jantung berdetak gila, satu tangan nya bergerak mengusap wajah nya yang basah. –menyisir surai pirang madu nya kebelakang dengan gerakan lemah

"Mimpi itu –Chanyeol hiks.." –Baekhyun memeluk lutut nya erat, kepala nya ia benamkan ke sela lutut. – di susul dengan isakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir tipis nya, setelah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun sangat rutin (?) bermimpi hal yang serupa di setiap hari yang sama. –dan itu sangat menyiksa bagi nya, bukan dalam opsi kemarahan karna terus di hantui oleh kejadian menyakit kan lima tahun silam. –melainkan perasaan bersalah yang semakin menggunung setiap ia memimpikan kejadian menyakitkan itu. –kejadian dimana seseorang yang sangat di cintai meninggalkan nya, meninggalkan nya karna kesalahan nya sendiri, dan itu sangat ironi, menyedihkan dan tak terlupakan

Baekhyun masih mencintai orang itu –Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuk nya, tak peduli kenyataan bahwa ia sudah memiliki istri, ia tetap mencintai Chanyeol –sampai kapan pun, dan jika suatu saat dia kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia akan berlutut di depan kekasih seumur hidup nya itu, memohon sambil menangis agar di maafkan – agar Chanyeol mau kembali lagi padanya, terdengar egois dan tak tau untung memang –tapi Baekhyun tak perduli, Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol kembali padanya, mencintai nya seperti saat itu, selamanya

".. Hyun"

"Baekhyun.."

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mengangkat kepala nya perlahan. –tatapan mata nya bertemu dengan manic abu – abu Sehun "S-sehun? Ada apa?" –setelah mengerjap beberapa kali dan menghapus air mata nya dengan selimut Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk menatap Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab –malahan lelaki albino di depan nya nampak lekat memandangnya

"Kau menangis?" –pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama, Baekhyun memalingkan muka nya kemudian berdeham keras

"Unh.. –itu tidak, ak-aku tidak menangis, wae?" Sehun menatap sangsi wajah Baekhyun yang bengkak serta mata yang memerah, melihat Sehun yang menatap nya seolah tak percaya tak ayal membuat Baekhyun menggerutu dengan kepala nya yang perlahan menunduk, pipi nya menggembung dengan pikiran yang melalang buana mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal untuk mengelabui pemuda albino di depan nya ini

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu menguatkan pemikiran Sehun, 'ch tidak mengaku ha? Aish! Kenapa juga harus peduli?' –Sehun berdehem sekali bermaksud menarik perhatian Baekhyun, namun alih – alih memperhatikan lelaki mungil di depan nya ini masih saja menunduk, malah semakin menunduk!

"Hahh –cepat keluar" –barulah Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya mendengar ucapan Sehun, mata sipit nya mengerjap seperti orang bodoh dan itu berhasil mengundang desah lelah dari Sehun yang saat ini sudah mulai pegal berdiri , "Makan malam sudah siap, seharus nya Jiyeon yang kemari untuk membangunkan mu, tapi anak itu sibuk dengan makanan nya. –sebab itu aku yang kemari untuk membangunkanmu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat setelah Sehun selesai bicara dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. –namun belum sempat Baekhyun menggapai gagang pintu kamar mandi, Sehun mengintrupsi nya

"Mata .. –usahakan mata bengkakmu tak terlihat oleh mereka" –Baekhyun tersentak mendengar nya, bibir nya sedikit mengerucut sebal namun ia tetap mengangguk

Setelah Baekhyun masuk kamar mandi Sehun tak jua beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri, pandangan pemuda albino itu tak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja di masuki Baekhyun tadi

"Aku tau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu…"

**TBC**

**20\. 04. 2015**

**..**

**..**

**Review please~**

**..**

**..**

**Thanks To Shider, Reviewer, and Readers**

**..**

**..**

**NOTE : maaf belum bisa membuat sepanjang yang kalian ingin kan, tapi saya harap kalian masih mau membaca fict saya ini~ Saranghaeyo :***


End file.
